Joey Logheart, A Missing Link
by LovesMileyNSpashley
Summary: Ok the REAL summary is inside. i jsut wanted to say here that a i only own the original characters and b this isn't your typical Harry Potter Fic. It's a different story-line all together. But i hope you still like it!


**Alrighty i wanted to make a harry potter story but i also wanted it to be new and different from some others...so i made a completely different series! lol i know you probably won't read since there won't be any Harry, Ron or Hermione but please just give it a shot! i really love the stories and i wanted to write my own but following a girl. and well i wont say to much in hopes that you'll read more of it if its more hushed. lol**

**But yea i really hope you guys read at least some of it. And if you like it you HAVE to review otherwise i have no motivation to write more...or i might write more but i prolly wont post it thinking that ppl don't like it.**

**if you do give this a shot thanks!**

Can she live up to everyone's expectations? Can she really be just like her mom or will the pressure get to her? What if she doesn't even want to be a witch? Joey is a loner Witch. She thinks that she was never meant for Hogwarts, that somehow Dumbledore had made a mistake. There was no way she could be a witch, not like her mom. Her mother is Isabella, an accomplished Witch from Hufflepuff. She may not have been as famous as some other Witches and Wizards that have come out of Hogwarts, but she has made somewhat of a name for herself. At first Isabella taught at Hogwarts, a teacher in otherworldly creatures like Unicorns, Dragons, Adaro, Brownies, Calygreyhounds, The Chinese Fox, Crocotta, a Dire Wolf, Doppelgangers, and plenty more. She was an expert that found herself falling in love with a muggle. Henry Logheart, a man that studied mythology. They met, dated and soon were expecting a daughter, one Joey Lea Logheart.

While Isabella was expecting she quit her job, and once Gabby was born she chose to be a stay at home mom, while her husband moved on from studying mythology, and instead became a Chinese Fox breeder.

Joey sighed as she sulked in her room. The walls were a dark navy blue, with tall but shallow indents in the wall on the left. One on each corner of the wall, in between them a pink abstract picture. Her furniture contrasted against the dark blue walls but yet still somehow fit. It was a very eccentric room, and even had it's own small fireplace under the pink photo.

She stood of her bed and her dog's shaggy brown furred ears pricked up. Today was the day she would receive her letter from Hogwarts, her mom was overwhelmed with excitement, and Gabby was not. In fact her mother was so excited she even invited most of the family down to watch Joey just open the letter and read it.

She turned towards the mirror, smoothed out her black hair, reapplied the eyeliner over her grey eyes, and fixed the Pleated V Neck Dress she had chose to wear. She sighed and fidgeted with her fingers, stepping on her tip toes and landing back on her heel.

She was nervous, she had no reason to be but she was. Joey didn't even want to go to Hogwarts. It wasn't like she would make any friends. No one wanted to be friends with her, she was a freak. At least everyone at her normal school thought so. She was teased starting at the age of 8. She didn't know why everyone hated her so much, but they did, and she grew to ignore it.

Yesterday was her eleventh birthday, her family made a huge deal about it. They got her a cake but today was the big celebration. 'Even if you don't get in we still get to celebrate our favorite daughter's birthday.' Her father had told her the night before.

She didn't feel like she was a favorite daughter. She was their favorite only because she was their only child. Joey was sure that if her mother and father were to have another kid, they'd completely forget about her.

"Jo, Ada and Wilmur are here!" Mom shouted from the stairs. Joey turned to her dog whose head lifted up the sheets.

"Well, Ziggy, you gonna come?" She asked the mutt dog. In response he stood on all fours and turned towards the wall to lie down. "Traitor," Joey mumbled as she opened her door to head downstairs. On her way down she tried her best too look her happiest. She wished she had tripped over the narrow steps. 'Oops looks like I won't be able to make it to Hogwarts huh,' she fantasized.

"Joey!" Ada squealed running up to hug her niece. "Look at you! You've got so big!" She hugged the young girl once more before Wilmur came to give her a pat on the back.

"So you gonna follow in your moms footsteps eh?" he asked with a smile. Wilmur was a hefty man, his hair was thinning and graying, and he had a smoker's cough, but never once did he complain.

Ada on the other hand was a very thin woman, who died her hair often to make sure she still looked young. She was the kind of woman to put on a friendly face in front of others, but get her alone and she was one mean woman. A conniving witch that actually was a witch, you never wanted on her bad side.

Soon enough the rest of the family came, some before the letter and others after. When everyone was accounted for Joey read the letter and everyone cheered. "Oh congratulations Joey!" Beatrice, Joey's grandmother said.

"We're all so proud of you!" Uncle Abraham shouted over the others. Joey just sat there uncomfortably as the praise came raining down on her. And then when things had some what calmed down Aunt Zella, who was truthfully just a friend of the family not blood-related at all, brought out a large square cake. It was very colorful, with lots of pinks and light blues, some greens and yellows.

As much as Joey didn't want to enjoy this celebration she still couldn't help but have a smile spread across her face at the sight of the cake. It wasn't a store bought cake, it was home made and must have taken over an hour to make just from looking at its size. "Thank you," Joey said breathlessly, the cake held more of Joey's personality than Joey ever showed herself. It had music notes, a guitar painted by icing on it, a poorly drawn drum set and a microphone all spread across the middle. Around the corners were pure sugar figures of footballs and soccer balls, Joey's two favorite sports. "Aunt Zella this is amazing," Joey continued staring at the cake in wonder. "Hang on!" She shouted before her mother could cut into the cake. "Let me get a picture!" She said rushing up to her room.

As she shuffled through her items she spoke to her dog about how wonderful the cake looked. "I've never seen anything like it Ziggy! It's beautiful." She said enthusiastically.

She found her camera and rushed back downstairs to flash and capture the masterpiece.

The party soon died down and families had to leave. "So when d you plan on getting all of your things? I know Hogwarts has high expectations for you Joey." Said Grandpa Bertrand, he was an odd man, always going on about his dreams. He sometimes even claims he can see the future.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," Joey's mother said putting down the dish she was washing. "Zella I have an interview for a job tomorrow, you wouldn't mind taking Joey to buy her things would you?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"Are you kidding me, I'd love to! That is if Joey is okay with it." Joey smiled brightly and nodded. Aunt Zella may not have been blood related but she was one of the most important people in Joey's life. Aunt Zella seemed to understand Joey more than her parents did. She always knew when Joey was upset, always knew what to tell her to make her feel better, and even taught her about soccer. She was the one that took Joey to her first football game as well. The Giants versus the Patriots.

"Alright then, Joey go pack your things so you can just leave early tomorrow, I don't want any chances of you being late now." Henry said. Henry was a great dad, when he was around. He spent most of his time at the farm where he bred Chinese Foxes. Even though the creatures could live up to 800 years they were growing extinct from greedy men who captured them to sell their fur as a good luck charm.

"Ok," Joey said rushing up the steps. As she packed she looked over at her dog, it would be weird to not go without him. She saved him from the streets a year ago. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe she could convince Aunt Zella to do a spell to turn him into a cat.

Bringing her bags of luggage down the steps she secretly asked her and was pleased when Zella said she'd do what she could. Goodbyes were said and the two were off to head out to go back to Aunt Zella's house.

They had to exit out the backdoor though, for that was where her Thestral was laying. "Now, I know you can't see anything but trust me ok," Zella said as she ran her hands over the horse-like wings. Joey nodded, she always trusted Zella, it was like a second nature. Aunt Zella told Joey exactly what to do and where to do it and soon the two were up in the air flying sky high, far above the clouds and out of view of any muggles.


End file.
